sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Schlulou
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sekirei Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Izumo Inn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jamjamstyle (Talk) 23:25, March 18, 2010 Thanks for all your work on this wiki :) it's really appreciated ;) Jamjamstyle 17:12, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Activity feed on the Main Page? Should i perhaps remove it? I think it's enough to see all the activity when you press the my home page, don't think it's neccesary to have 2 pages. What do you think? Yepp, think it's not neccessary. sidebar is also still there... Schlulou 16:19, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Then it's settled XD, btw thanks for updating the characters infoboxes and adding new information. The disciplinary squad page looks pretty awsome Jamjamstyle 16:26, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Heh, yepp worked mostly the info from the sekirei artbook into the article's. Nice work on mikogami's article...that's how the others should be :) Schlulou 16:33, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the late response, was a bit busy with the main page hehe, but thanks although i'll try to add more information these days about Mikogami and Higa before i move onto the other characters. Btw, who's your favourite Sekirei? Mine is Kazehana :P Jamjamstyle 16:55, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Mine is Uzume, great character. I'm really curious about what happens next now that minato makes his move to help her...really want to see her back in the Inn... Anime Say Schlulou, despite not being amused by the first season of Sekirei (lol at the matsu filler). Are you considering to watch the second season? I sure am Jamjamstyle 17:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Heh, actually I watched the last 3 episodes again yesterday, despite the strange Matsu part also Kazehana isn't winged and Minato hasn't found out about his mother beeing a MBI researcher. All this changes even so they state at the end "to be continued"?? Will check out the second season to see how they fix this mess and if they go back to the Manga plot. If they do I think I will watch it regularly. Schlulou 17:28, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I heard that the author is taking so much breaks because she's currently helping out with the anime. From what i know, the anime is not allowed to follow the manga by the authors request, so the second season would probably be different despite changing the red line of the story. But i'm kinda curious as well on how they will fix stuff XD Jamjamstyle 18:20, March 26, 2010 (UTC) She doesn't allow to follow the Manga? Huh? That's bad...so does that mean a different plot? Thought i could see the fight over homura in the trailer...then I think i will wait till the season is over and maybe watch it in a marathon if the first episodes pique my interest. Schlulou 19:43, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Like i said, the anime does follow the red line of the story with homura included, but it's told in a different way just like season 1 with the matsu filler and Shiina getting winged during the escape plan. It's not rare for authors to ask if the anime would change because It sells better that way for both parties. I don't know if you heard about this but the author of "dance in vampire bund" literally forced the anime creators to change almost everything, which was kinda sad.Jamjamstyle 20:32, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, then it's ok I guess. I like the story of "Dance in the Vampirebund", luckily I never thought about watching the anime...a total different plot is a no go for me :/ Schlulou 09:11, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Contributions Thanks for your hard work//contributions on this Wikia, just wanted to say that :) Jamjamstyle 18:52, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Heh, want to see this wiki in a perfect state *cough*...I do my best :) Schlulou 19:18, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Picture You think we can use this somewhere on the site? http://sekirei.wikia.com/wiki/File:25gsa4i.jpg Jamjamstyle 15:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Hm, maybe near the announcement on the anime page. We anyway need to find out how to handle the second season...maybe split up the anime site into separate articles for each season then... Schlulou 16:16, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Edits Yo, I was wondering, could you check the pages I edited to make sure that the what I posted is right and that it makes sense. It's just that sometimes when I go back afterwards and I see something that I wrote, I realize it doesn't make sense XD Japboix1 23:08, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, sure will have a look and ope you do so either. Good this is a wiki :) [[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 16:06, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Contributor Hi Schulou, I was wondering about if you would like to drop by my wiki/contribute there because i actually need editors and contributors. I saw the articles you created and edited and they were very good, so, here is my wiki It has 140 articles, and I'm aiming for 200+, and my wiki is currently on of the August Animanga Spotlights. Actually, you just have to give a "yes" or a "no", because I browsed this wiki a month ago with 66 articles, but now it's already on 152 articles. So amazing. I found it on April 2010 with barely 12 pages and now I raised it to 140, and I'm the main contributor there, one Community helper and Moderator, and one minor contributor. I'm the admin there. --kakonomomone 04:32, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Never heard of fushigiyuugi so wouldn't be of any help. I'll also concentrate my efforts on Sekirei for now. Good luck... [[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 20:36, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ''Moonlight YumiKageriKomura'' Hi too thank for the message good to have you here too Thanks for telling me inever relised that i messed up the heddings also where can you read chpater 11 on the internet i never knew it was out122boy 20:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :was out in young gangan on feb 18, yesterday the english scanlation from ateam got released --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 20:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 22:43, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :added on the frontpage --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 16:34, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Help Out Plz http://sekireifanonforsekireis.wikia.com/wiki/SekireiFanonForSekireisWiki :With what? --[[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 15:52, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights Hi. Per your request on the adoptions page, I've given you bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 04:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Not sure what you mean by broken, it looks okay to me whether logged in or not. Can you be more specific? :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:49, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::If that is what you are seeing, then your ad blocker is working well. I can't use an ad blocker because I have to be able to design main pages around those ads, and therefore I need to be able to see them - so for me it looks fine. Unfortunately, there is no way to code the main page so that it would interact with everyone's individual ad blockers in order to shift the content back over when there is no ad displayed. Most users are probably seeing the ad, and therefore no blank space. ::::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:37, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::You are free to do as you wish with the main page, my change was only to avoid a visual conflict, but you're not obligated in any way to leave it how it is. If you decide that the main page still looks acceptable the way it was set up before, then you are welcome to go back to that, but reverting my changes will not remove the ad. It then comes down to how it looks with no ad to you and others with ad blocker vs. how it looks to the rest of the community who are seeing the ad. :::::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:07, November 18, 2011 (UTC) hey i was wondering where i could buy that Musubi mousepad. If you could help me out that would be great. Affiliation Hi. I would like to suggest affiliation between Sekirei Wiki and Ao no Exorcist Wiki. This is to promote the popularity of the wiki. Here is the list of Ao no Exorcist Wikis affiliates. If you agree, I would like to add Sekirei wiki to our list and maybe you could also mention us in a similar list. This is just a suggestion. DSM144 18:37, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Affiliation/Help Hello! I am contacting you to let you know about a new FUNimation anime that got a wiki recently. The wiki for Kingdom (link) is new and needs some help, so I was hoping you could let others in your community know about it and help out a fellow FUNimation wiki! I also was hoping that the Kingdom and Sekirei Wikis could be affiliated in order to increase traffic flow between the two. Please let me know if you are interested so we can exchange affiliate buttons, thanks so much! Gcheung28 (talk) 13:13, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Interested in more videos Hi There, I wanted to get in contact with you about videos on this wiki. I wanted to let you know that recently we have entered into new partnerships with video content providers so we can offer wikis legally licensed videos on your wikis. I recently posted a blog post on community central listing many of the details. One of the features described there is the Related Videos Module, which you can learn more about . I was curious if this wiki would like to enable the module. Please let me know and I can help to get it enabled. I also wanted to let you know that one content area we are now working on is Anime and Manga. So keep an eye out on the video wiki in the coming months for more content there. Let me know any questions you have. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 19:13, October 11, 2012 (UTC) FUNimation Videos Hey Schlulou! I wanted to reach out to you about an opportunity to embed exclusive premium content videos straight from FUNimation. Sekirei is one of the earliest wikis to get this opportunity. Although these videos are US and CA only, we're working on getting more videos and more content from FUNimation. You can check out the videos here and embed it yourself or let us know so we can add it for you. Let me know if you have any questions! Kate 21:32, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :So absolutely useless. What's the point of adding stuff 99% of the world can't see? I for sure won't add content limited like that, especially when there is no way to hide it from users who can't benefit from that. Tried to play one of those vids and of course it didn't work. So pointless stuff cluttering the wiki, which in return just annoys the majority of users. No, don't want stuff like that here. [[User:schlulou|'Schlulou']] [[User Talk:Schlulou|'(Talk']] - 21:29, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks Schlulou for your feedback. The content restriction is definitely a bummer, and unfortunately as restriction set by funimation, which we currently have no power to change. We understand why you might not want this in the content, but would you be open to adding it to say the related videos module? You also mentioned that the video didn't play for you. Is this because you are outside of the US/CA, or was there another issues? If there was another issue, if you could provide a bit more details I would really appreciate it. Thanks, Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:22, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Vandals Greetings! I'm new around here, joined yesterday and I have a question to you! How do you block the vandals around here? I'm talking about: This and more similar that may occur! Looking forward to your answer! Iliyana Petkova (talk) 05:50, March 19, 2013 (UTC)